Enamel is the exterior layer of the mammalian tooth. Dentin is the underlying calcified tissue, similar in composition to bone, that constitutes the bulk of the tooth structure. Dentin is secreted by the odontoblasts to form a large number of closely packed S-shaped dentinal tubules in a mineralized collagen matrix. Together with the overlying enamel, it provides resilience and rigidity to the tooth structure against masticatory and shearing forces. Exposure of dentinal tubules to the oral environment may occur due to several factors like dental caries, erosion, abrasion, attrition, failed restorations, cracked cusps and gingival recession. This can prompt a sharp acute pain response termed dentinal hypersensitivity explained by the increased dentinal tubular fluid flow, which activates the nerve fibers for pain. Currently, no clinically viable strategies are available to regrow an enamel-like tissue on a dentin substrate.